Darth Vader: More Monster Than Machine
by SaiyanVader
Summary: The Emperor often remarks that Lord Vader is more machine than man, but to the rest of the galaxy he is a monster.


The screech of the TIE Advanced X1 created and unsettling thunder as it forced its way through the atmosphere of Ryloth. Its pure presence seemed to unsettle the very planet itself as it roared across the sky, but nothing was more unsettling than the dark presence within and this day he had no patience- this day he had no time for mistakes. A stiff British voice came over the comlink "TIE pilot this is imperial tower, identify yourself?" he ordered with some degree of confidence. There was silence, and then the imperial officer's comlink crackled on and all he could hear was a deep breathing, sweat began to fun down his face.

"Give me the landing permission." The dark figure ordered keeping his voice calm, but his frustration was clear.

"Of course, I'm so sorry," the officer responded the terror evident in his voice "hanger 1 is prepared for you arrival, Lord Vader."

The repulsorlifts of the TIE Advanced X1 screamed as it settled into the hanger, legions of stormtroopers and imperial officers stood at attention more out of fear than anything else in preparation for the arrival of Darth Vader, the dark lord of the Sith. As he exited the TIE advanced x1 he was greeted by a senior imperial officer who just by looking at Vader could feel his throat tightening. Vader made a powerful stride towards the officer but ignored him and continued in his stride past the trembling man. "Lord Vader, I am Commander Helix and I am honoured to have ypu visit my facility." The man called as he tried to catch up with Vader, but Vader didn't even twitch he just kept walking the only sound being that of his infamous breathing. "Lord Vader," he called again "I am Commander…" But this time he was cut off as Vader furiously turned to face him and even through the mask Helix could see the anger on Vader's face as he felt his own throat tighten.

"I have no time for these pleasantries commander, I have far more important matters to deal with, so cease with them immediately or I will replace them with someone who can." Vader barked, still with a cold calmness in his voice. Without waiting for a response Vader turned and began his stride once again walking to the blast doors at the end of the hanger and as he did so all Helix could do was mutter something under his breath in a sigh of relief. After finally reaching the blast door Vader stopped and whilst continuing to face forward he gave an orders to the stormtroopers standing guard at the door "Get someone to clean up the mess." The stormtroopers then looked over to see Commander Helix fall to the floor grasping at his throat whilst Vader just continued on through the doors.

Vader entered into a dark office and was greeted by a familiar voice "Ah Lord Vader, how have you been?" The voice asked ever so sarcastically.

"You have the details of my mission?" Vader responded bluntly. It was at this point two red eyes appeared in the darkness "Don't test my patience Grand Admiral" Vader added more aggression in his voice this time.

"Why of course I do Lord Vader, I just thought we'd have time to catch up" Thrawn added a smirk now visible on his face.

"We already have a commander that needs to be replaced today, don't think that your high skill and rank will stop me from opening up your position as well" Vader added holding back his rage, but barley.

"Well, if that is the case Lord Vader then we better get down to business," Thrawn responded showing fear for the first time "there is a village of Twi'leks that are causing are particular disturbance, we already have a team down their but your particular methods are required to deal with this for good." Vader didn't respond, the only sound was his breathing and that just left a fearful lump in Thrawns throat and with that Vader turned and left.

When Vader arrived the village was already in flames from a furious battle, he walked slowly through the battlefield observing all that was going on around him until he came across two stormtroopers cornering a family of three Twi'leks. In a flash of blaster fire the two parents were gunned down and the young child girl gave out a scream of terror. As the troopers moved their guns to aim at the young child they feel to the floor struggling for breath, Vader behind them had a closed fist. He approached the girl. "Don't cry child, I know what it's like to watch your parents die and it shouldn't have happened so don't worry I will save you the pain of the life that I lead," and with a snap hiss the child was illuminated by the glow of a crimson red blade "you will join your parents in death."


End file.
